The Absolute Best Birthday Ever
by Scuba Muffin
Summary: It is Suze's 18th birthday and Jesse has a surprise for her. (one shot)
1. Default Chapter

a/n—hello! I hope you like the story. K, just so you know, I know that you can't become a doctor in 2 years but just work with me. It is fiction so it could happen. Any who, hope you like it!

The Absolute Best Birthday Ever

"Susannah…Susannah…wake up."

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and shake gently. My eyes opened to reveal Jesse, looking amazing as always. He smiled at me as I rolled over onto my back.

"Good morning, querida." He said, leaning down and kissing my forehead, "and Happy Birthday." He leaned down again, this time to kiss my lips. Though innocent, it was quite intoxicating; I closed my eyes. When he sat up I wanted to pull him back down. I opened my eyes again.

"Good morning Jesse," I smiled as I sat up yawning and then threw the blankets off. My nightgown was a black and white baseball shirt, which showed quite a lot of my navel and boxers-old habits die hard. I turned to Jesse who looked me up and down; I smiled.

I had long since broken Jesse of his gentlemanly ways. He no longer pulled back when we made out, and things got a little heated; he still didn't let it go further than touching, which I was grateful for. If I were dating Paul, back when he was an idiot and thought he was God, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have respected me like this.

"Hurry and get dressed querida, we have things to do," Jesse said as he got off my bed and walked to my door.

I turned to go to my closet and noticed something on my window seat. I turned my head to get a better look and there, sitting on the cushion, was a huge teddy bear and a bouquet—a dozen red roses. I gasped and spun around to see Jesse leaving the room; he had a smile on his face.

He sure was cheery this morning, or afternoon. I looked at the clock next to my bed—one thirty. Wow, I was never allowed to sleep in this late. Andy had this thing about family breakfasts on Sundays, so we all had to be up at nine or so.

I walked over to the roses and bent down to smell the sweet fragrance. When I stood up I saw a white card nestled in the buds. I reached for it and carefully took it out, not wanting to jostle the delicate flowers.

The card had my name written on the front, in Jesse's neat handwriting.

"My dearest Susannah,

Happy 18th birthday, I hope today will be a memorable one. Now, put the card down, go get dressed and come downstairs.

Love,

Jesse"

I laughed. All right already, I'll get dressed. I put the card back in the envelope and hooked it back on the plastic holder.

I walked over to my closet, just to stand there and stare.

"What am I supposed to wear? Maybe something comfortable?"

I sifted through the shirts, dresses and skirts. I went through a few combinations. Sundress and sandals? No, it's summer not spring. Knee length skirt, blouse and boots? No, too warm outside. After looking through my outfits again, I found one I liked; a denim mini skirt (not too short though, otherwise my mom would make me change), and a pink shirt that said Spoiled in purple letters. At the bottom of my closet underneath my other shoes I found my pink flip-flops. My outfit ready I walked into my room and got dressed.

I brushed my teeth and applied some make-up, not a lot, just enough to accent. I looked at myself in the mirror—perfect.

As I made my way down the stairs I could hear whispers and movement at the bottom. I found out what it was about when I got to the last few steps. As soon as I was able to see the room, my mom, Andy, Doc, Dopey, and Sleepy all yelled "Happy Birthday Suze!" Correction, my mom, Andy and Doc yelled "Happy Birthday Suze!" Dopey just rolled his eyes, and Sleepy mouthed it—I think he was asleep. Seriously, he had his eyes closed and was even teetering a little. Jesse was just standing there. And guess what, he was still smiling.

My mom ran up and hugged me; she started crying. I have to say, that took me off guard, my mom has never cried at my birthday. So, I didn't see why this was any different. Maybe it was because I'm adult now, and I'm going off to college at the end of summer?

"My baby's all grown up!" she cried into my shoulder.

"It's OK mom," I said trying to comfort her; I wasn't really good at these things. Kicking ghost butt came easy, but when people started crying I didn't know what to do.

"Soon you're going to go off and leave me!" she cried again.

"Don't worry mom! I'll call and visit! It isn't like I'm hundreds of miles away, just about an hour."

"Promise?" She asked as she stepped away and sniffled. Her cheeks were a little puffy and her eyes were red. I heard another sniffle, this time it wasn't from my mom. When I looked at the others, the first person my eyes landed on was David.

"David, not you too," I asked as I walked over and hugged him. Now Doc I could handle.

"It's just that sniffle I'm going to sniffle miss you when you leave!"

I hugged him harder. Out of my three stepbrothers, he was my favorite.

"Don't worry, like I told mom, I'll call and visit."

"Ok," he said, although he hiccupped at the same so it came out something like "sflok".

I looked over at Jesse to see him still smiling. Sheesh, you would think his cheeks would start hurting by now. And what was he so happy about?

"You two should get going," said Andy. I jumped, I forgot he was there, with the whole trying to consol my mom and David. Jason and Brad had already left the room.

"Right," said Jesse and he walked over and held out his hand. I said my goodbyes and Jesse nodded.

"That was, um, interesting. My mom has never acted like that," I said as I got into Jesse's Audi. He had long since become a doctor. For the past two years he had been working diligently to get his PhD. He didn't take a single summer off, and even made it so that he had classes everyday. How he managed all that and still found the time to spend time with me—I guess I'll never know. All that hard work paid off though, when he graduated early. Now he works for the University hospital in the next town, about a twenty-minute drive from his apartment, which is ten minutes from my house.

His treat to himself was the Audi, which I helped him pick out.

"Your family is just worried that you won't have time for them when you leave for school," said Jesse matter-of-factly.

"I can understand that. I know that I won't have as much time to visit them, but I can still make time, like on the weekends and stuff."

Jesse picked up my hand and kissed it.

"They just needed you too reassure them, that's all. Now, what would you like to do until four o'clock? We're going to dinner with Cee Cee, Adam, and Paul."

Oh, yeah, Paul has long since become one of my good friends, he even got into the same college I did. It was our turn to go through the intersection, so he had to let my hand go.

"I want to go to your apartment and watch movies."

In no time we arrived at his apartment complex. It's a big beige building with lots of balconies poking out everywhere.

We both got out of the car and walked, hand in hand, to the complex's double doors.

"Ladies first," Jesse let go of my hand and opened the door for me. I smiled and walked in. A blast of cold air hit me as I walked in. I shivered and goose bumps rose on my arms and legs. I waited for Jesse and then we walked up the two flights of stairs to his apartment.

Jesse and I decorated his apartment. His living room was an off white with a tan couch, love seat and arm chair, along with a light wood coffee table, TV stand, and side table. His kitchen was done in the same off white with dark cabinets and tan, stone counters. His bedroom was a different story though. Jesse wanted his room to be dark. So we decided to go with a dark blue theme. The walls, bed linens, pillowcases, everything was dark blue, and his four-poster bed was dark wood.

Jesse opened his door and we went in. I immediately walked over to the couch, which I had picked out. It was so comfy, like a giant pillow; I plopped down onto it.

"What movie would you like to watch first?" Jesse asked as he went over to the DVD stand next to the big TV.

"Um…I'd like to watch White Chicks!"

Jesse let out a little laugh as he got the DVD and put it in the player on the top shelf of the TV stand.

He sat down next to me on the couch and I cuddled close to him. He put his arm around me and hugged me closer.

The lady holding the torch thingy with the stars coming in an arch over her head appeared on the screen. That's all I remember.

I had felt Jesse's gaze on me since I cuddled close to him, and when I looked up to see what was up, he cupped my face with his hand and kissed me. But this wasn't just any kiss; it was like he was seeing me for the first time after being separated from me for years.

It took my breath away, just like all his kisses did. I mean, if the guy you love kisses you, it's going to take your breath away, as well as make you melt—which is what it did.

Somehow I ended up in Jesse's lap, with his tongue parting my lips—demanding entrance. I gave in willingly, as a moan escaped my throat, muffled by Jesse's mouth.

My fingers laced through his hair as his hands pressed on my back, pulling me closer to him. Eventually the need for air came and we parted, panting.

"Jesse," I whispered. That one little word was all I could manage.

I felt one of Jesse's hands leave my back and I opened my eyes. Jesse reached over and picked up a little red box with a pink bow. It was on the side table next to the couch, he presented it to me.

I took my hands out of his hair and scooted back a little. I immediately felt his warmth leave, and goose bumps rose on my arms again. I looked down and realized I was straddling his legs and my skirt had ridden up a little. When did that happen? I thought I was just sitting in his lap.

"Happy Birthday, Susannah," Jesse said, as he opened the lid to the small box.

I watched anxiously, my eyes widened and my mouth dropped. Inside, nestled in between the cushion was a ring. But not just any ring; it was an engagement ring. It was a gold band, with three small diamonds—simple yet elegant.

I looked at Jesse who was smiling, and back at the ring, and then back at Jesse. So this was why he couldn't stop smiling earlier. Was this the reason that my mom and David started crying? Did Jesse go to my mom and step dad to ask permission? Why else would they be acting like that?

A loud noise from the TV knocked me out of my stupor.

"Oh my god, Jesse. Yes!" I said in, what I thought was, a high-pitched voice.

"Really?" He asked, as if he expected me to say "no". What was he thinking? There is no way I would say no. I love Jesse with all my heart.

I nodded vigorously in answer. Now my voice was gone.

Jesse took the ring out of the box and slipped it on my finger. I looked at it. This ring was the most beautiful thing. The little diamonds seemed to wink at me.

Now it was my turn. I grabbed Jesse and kissed him.

Sometime between all that kissing, Jesse laid me down on the couch, and laid on top of me. He trailed hot kisses along my jaw line, down to my neck. He nipped the bundle of nerves right at the nape and I let out a moan. My hands went back into his hair again, pulling him against me. I could feel him smile as he sucked and nipped at the skin on my neck, making me moan more.

His hands made their way under my shirt; they ran all along my curves, causing me to shiver.

Then, out of nowhere, Jesse's watch started to beep.

Jesse abandoned my neck and then slid up my body, so he could whisper in my ear.

"It's time to go, Susannah," his voice was deep.

"Do we have too?" I asked.

"Yes," he said as he slowly sat up..

"We can be a little late, can't we?"

Jesse smiled and leaned down to kiss me again.

"I guess we could be a little late," he whispered against my lips.

His watch started beeping again, making me groan.

"I guess we can't be late," Jesse smirked, as he stood up.

I looked up at Jesse, searching his eyes. I didn't want to move. Why did it have to end so soon?

"Come querida, your friends will be waiting," he said as he grabbed my hand to lift me up.

I gave in and let him pull me up.

We arrived at my favorite restaurant, Olive Garden (I don't know if that is her favorite restaurant but it's mine so ha!), about 15 minutes after we left Jesse's apartment. I pulled down the visor to use the mirror, ran my hands through my hair, and then took out my lipstick for a touch up.

"Ready?" Jesse asked.

"Yup," I said. We both got out of his car.

We walked up to the entrance, hand in hand.

"Simon party," said Jesse as we came up to the lady standing behind the podium, where they keep those cool vibrator things.

She looked down at the clipboard.

"Oh, yes," she said looking up from the clipboard, "please, follow me."

She took us to a table in the back. As we got back there, I could see Paul, Adam and Cee Cee all talking.

As we walked under the little arch doorway, my three friends looked up and smiled.

Cee Cee ran up and nearly tackled me.

"Oh my gosh, Suze! Congratulations!" She nearly yelled in my ear.

"Thanks, Cee," I said as I hugged her back.

"Jeez, Cee, don't crush her," said Paul as he came up to give me a hug too.

Cee Cee let go of me, just to tackle Jesse, and Paul took her place.

"Congratulations, Suze," he said as he lifted me off the ground.

"Thanks, Paul."

Now it was Adam's turn.

"Once again, Congratulations," he said as he hugged me, and kissed my cheek.

"And if you hurt her Jesse, which I know you won't, but if you do, I will beat you to death with a shovel," said Cee Cee.

"Don't worry Cee, you don't have to worry about me hurting her." I couldn't help but laugh.

Jesse looked at me.

"And what is so funny?" he asked.

"Cee threatening you."

"Really?"

"Yes," I said.

"OH MY GOD Suze! WHAT IS THAT!" Cee Cee said pointing at my neck.

"What is what?"

"You have a hickey! What did you guys do before you came here? Is that why you were late?"

"Oh! Jesse and Suze got buzay!" said Paul. (He said it like Syndrome from the Incredibles)

I'm pretty sure my face looked like a tomato after that statement. I promptly walked up to Paul and punched him on the arm.

"Shut up," I said playfully.

"I think we should sit down now," said Adam.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," said Cee Cee who sat in the chair Adam pulled out for her.

We all took our seats. I sat beside Jesse, Paul on the other side of me, and Cee Cee beside Adam.

We ordered our food, and talked and joked. Cee Cee asked to see my ring like five or six times.

When it was over, we said our goodbyes and hugged. I watched as my friends walked to their cars, my fiancé standing next to me.

"So, did you like your birthday?" Jesse asked as he turned to me.

"Jesse, this was the absolute best birthday ever!"


	2. Review Replies 2

Reviews #2 for The Absolute Best Birthday Ever

HybridRose- hey! I'm so glad you liked it! About the "no description whatsoever" um…I don't really know what to do about that because I asked my beta and she said that I didn't rush…so unless you want there to be like uber details, I don't know. Thanks for the constructive criticism though!

DeceptiveKindness- omg! I so know! I've read Twilight I don' know how many times and I cried every time!

Mrs. Nikki Slater- yeah, sorry, I don't actually know if I'm going to write another Mediator story…I can try though, but I have so much on my plate right now with school, and trying to come up with a good story for a Yu- Gi-Oh story that it takes up all my time. I will try though and see what I come up with, if I do get one out, it will probably be another one- shot.


End file.
